


both

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Hinata, Ice Skating, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, birthday gift, pet!suga, slytherin!kageyama, some really fluffy stuff to make roxy happy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's summer time, and the first time Hinata ever went to the muggle world to see how was Kageyama's life before Hogwarts.oreverything is an AU and nothing hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooxynroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/gifts).



> happy, happy birthday roro <3 I hope you enjoy all the silly feelings.
> 
> this is a very, very short story, but it was written with a lot of love.

His heart was racing, nervousness swallowing himself inside out.  
  
It shouldn’t be, though. Everything was supposed to be nice, sunshines and rainbows and cool summer nights. But he couldn’t avoid that feeling, the one that whispered in his ear that, one way or another, he’d end up screwing up everything, the way he always managed to do. Kageyama was never the one to be the flawless wizard they expected him to be. He was never a flawless skater either. The boy was some kind of walking disaster, practicing on the ice rink when he was a kid, or messing up his Potions assignment even now and then. A muggle-born Slytherin, torn apart between the magical world he had never heard of, and the ice that had always been his home.  
  
So, how come, with all those flaws so exposed, so easy to touch, how come that loud Hufflepuff came into his life, full of light and orange bright hair, minding none of his obvious problems, soaking him with all that energy that never went away? How come Hinata Shouyou showed up there during summer vacation, the way he promised he’d do the last day of their fifth year, smiling ear to ear with his silver cat named Suga in his arms?  
  
It seemed too much like an impossible dream, something his mind made up to compensate the distance, the longing he felt. Dating that same Hufflepuff felt too utopic, too out of his reach. Kageyama almost didn’t believe when he felt soft lips on his the day after Christmas, both of them sitting on fluffy snow outside the castle, complaining about the term and the homework. He didn’t believe it, but he did urge for it, like a light that never went out. They’d been friends for years, time enough for people to start calling them the freak duo, the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff with almost nothing in common but the age. Hinata was a pure-blood, a free spirit, seeker of the Quidditch team, filling people with joy and love and making them laugh wherever he was. Kageyama was the outsider, the guy who was great at Herbology and Charms, but sucked in understanding that weird wizard sport until Hinata offered himself to teach him how.  
  
That brought them together. Where one of them sucked, the other shone, a balance that made them realize they could work as pair, could study together and keep some kind of friendship. But loving Hinata was inevitable. Kageyama knew it since their third year, and it killed him inside for most of the time, until that Christmas the year before. Until that kiss and being sure that he finally found a place in the wizarding word where he belongs. Hinata showed him everything he needed to know to feel like a real wizard, and everything he needed to understand about love.  
  
Now it was his time, to show the boy his own world, the calm place where he grew up, that small ice rink downtown. If he hadn’t got that letter by the time he was eleven, his mother said he’d be a champion now. A real skater, in real championships. She’d rather see him dancing on ice than making the ice dance. She didn’t understand, and he tried not to feel hurt for that.  
  
How could he be sad in that moment, though, when that beautiful boy laughed at him, both hands holding his boyfriend’s arms so tight they could fall apart? Hinata was afraid, so afraid of all that stuff, but the fun was visible on his face. The boy was having the time of his life, and Kageyama was glad he could see it. Glad he could feel it, touch it, love it. They skated together for a long, long time, until the night became morning and until Hinata didn’t need his support anymore, but wouldn’t let him go either.  
  
Kageyama never knew where he was happier, at Hogwarts or at that shitty ice rink, until the moment Hinata kissed him on ice, hot enough so both of them could melt the entire place down without magic.  
  
Both. He was happy in both places.  
  
He was happy wherever he was loved.  
  
He was loved whenever Hinata was around.  
  
That was the greatest magic of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written as a gift to my amazing friend Rooxy. I tried to put together three things I know she loves: Haikyuu, Harry Potter and Yuri!!! On Ice (even though it was only inspired by this last one). Hope you have enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> This is very short and I wish I had the time to develop it better, but maybe I check the subject again in the future.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter/snapchat at msemmeheinrich.
> 
> See you!


End file.
